


A Slice Of Paradise

by Dapperstiel, Pretty_Princess_Sheep



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drug Use, Gore, M/M, Tentacles, brain washing, mentions of canon relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapperstiel/pseuds/Dapperstiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Princess_Sheep/pseuds/Pretty_Princess_Sheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Kevin have a second encounter, and Kevin really wants to play with his double this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-written by constantlyobsessing as Cecil and me as Kevin. http://constantlyobsessing.tumblr.com/post/62589213557/a-slice-of-paradise-part-1-cecilin-cecil

Kevin steps in a puddle of blood on his way to make his morning coffee. He was wondering where his intern was, before remembering he was currently stepping in their blood. “How silly of me,” he thinks to himself with a little chuckle and heads out towards the recording room.

In Desert Bluffs’ mirrored city the sun was setting and evening was hitting the sandy landscape. Cecil hurries in, almost late for his own job, coming from a certain scientist’s lab. Things were getting pretty serious with Carlos lately and he had been lectured that he was NOT to mention the sex they had or any of the details of it. His head was filled with thoughts of the previous evening and it was like, “Come on, how was he supposed to keep this a secret?”

Kevin hummed the Strexcorp jingle, and licked blood off his fingers after touching the coffee maker. It tastes ever-so-slightly sweet, so he squeezes out a nearby organ and adds it to his coffee before heading back to give the morning news.

Cecil rushes to his interns to collect papers he’s supposed to report on and tells them all to go off and collect more interviews from the recent incidence at the public library. He wishes them all a safe trip and with that he’s alone to read over everything and prepare himself. The only problem was every few sentences he’d get distracted by the memory of Carlos huffing over him and the feeling of his thick dark… “Damn it…”, he needed to pay attention.

Kevin comes back to the room with a note on his desk. It reads, simply: Open. The letter was relatively bloodless, surprisingly so, at least it was until it hit the desk and was covered in it. “Open? Open what,” he thinks before looking around to see if there was a box, present or a mysterious door. There wasn’t.

A red light flashed and Cecil was on the air. Things went by smoothly at first, reporting on the attack in the library and the deaths involved and anyone that knew anything about it was to hide underground and not come out for days. However, after getting through some of the bulk of the story he starts to slip into gossiping about his night.

"Speaking of things heating up, guess what listeners, things between Carlos and me have been getting pretty steamy lately if you ask me," he says with a grin. Not two seconds later he hears his phone buzz with an angry text from Carlos and quickly changes the subject back to the news.

Kevin turns the letter over, now covered in blood he can barely make out the words, were they even words? He reads them out loud to make sure.

"Nope. Not words," Kevin thinks, as the room starts to shake, "Definitely a chant though." A glowing white, almost pink, portal appears in the room, similar if not identical to the one that appeared during that mysterious sandstorm. He knew where this was heading, where this had taken him before and he saw his double, looking so honest, soft, and clean. He took his time getting ready, getting excited to see him, before stepping into the portal.

Cecil wraps up most of the news and announces that it’s time for the weather. With a click the system flips over to a random song and he has a chance to rest and check his phone for all the annoyed texts from Carlos. There’s a total of seven and Cecil feels rather proud of himself, about to respond when a strange noise and light appears.

On the wall to his right there is some sort of glowing hole, familiar to the one he had seen a few months ago. It gives him an unsettling feeling. This time he vows he will not go to investigate it and risk entering that frightening other world a second time. He sits in his chair staring at it with a look of concern.

Kevin can see the end of the portal, the opening to the other side. He steps through and immediately sees his double, staring curiously at the portal, and then, at him. “Hello again!” He says happily.

Cecil’s curiosity changes quickly to a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach and he clutches to the arms of his chair. Those black eyes, that questionable smile, he wouldn’t mistake them from anywhere. Not to mention he looks like he could have come straight from a slaughterhouse. It was without a doubt his double.

"You…." he nearly stammers.

"Yes. My name is Kevin! What’s yours friend?" Kevin says, slowly creeping closer to Cecil. Cecil doesn’t answer him and gets the feeling that this was wrong, this man fought with him after all.

"How did you get here…?" Cecil demanded.

"You saw me come in just now, silly." Kevin cocked his head to the side and grinned, his black eyes staring blankly at Cecil. The intruder was acting harmless, but Cecil didn’t believe that his intentions were good, he looked like a monster.

"Well you can just go back there then…. I’m busy," he says with a shooing hand motion. His phone buzzes with a text from Carlos but he doesn’t answer it.

"Yes, we are busy, aren’t we?" Kevin laughs in a way that’s pretty close to a giggle, and by the time his laugh ends, he’s leaning over Cecil, his hands gripping the chair arms and his face only inches away from his double’s.

Cecil tries to back the chair up, tries to get away from this… Kevin person. He is close enough to feel his hot breath reeking of something terrible. He pushes Kevin away quickly to gain some distance, not that it helped much, he’s been too gentle to do much of anything.

"Cecil…. I’m Cecil," he says quickly. His tentacle tattoos starting to squirm defensively across his arms. Although they appeared to be mere ink on his arms, the artistic rendition of tentacles could perform sentient actions.

"Ceeecilll," Kevin tastes the name in his mouth and finds he quite enjoys its sound. He says it a few more times while moving back into position above Cecil. He doesn’t want his new best friend to run away, now did he?

Cecil’s stomach turns more as he hears his name hissed out like that, it sounded like poison. There is a horrible aching in his stomach, questioning what Kevin wanted, why was he here? When was he going to leave?

Kevin reaches into his leather mail carrier bag, Desert Bluff’s community radio’s logo on the side, and pulls out two small knives. Before thinking about it, he jams one into each of Cecil’s hands, pinning him to the chair.

Cecil’s about to bring up one of his questions when when he feels a quick glint of steel and then hot burning in both his palms. He screams, tries to tear his hands away, only to realize the position he’s in. Both hands have blades going completely through and dig into the wooden arm rests deeply enough that he can’t pull free.

"What the hell!" He screams. Cecil rarely cursed, accustomed to the rules of the radio, and the recent rules regarding Night Vale’s changes to the whole Freedom of Speech thing, but in this moment he was afraid and angry all at once.

"Well I can’t have you running away on me," Kevin whispers against Cecil’s ear. Cecil’s breathing is fast and he nearly stops when Kevin’s breath is against him. "I’m going to have so much fun with you," Kevin sings out then takes out rope from his bag. He starts to tie Cecil’s legs to the chair, fast, as though he has had practice, and a lot of it.

There isn’t even a chance for him to think of using his legs in defense before they are tightly bound. However, what Kevin doesn’t realize is that Cecil’s tentacles could prove a problem for him. Along with the ability to glide across his arms, they could emerge from his skin as separate limbs. When the final knot on his legs is done, one of his tattoos rise from under the sleeve of his shirt and lashes out towards Kevin to strike him.

“Get away from me!” he warns, but Kevin pays no attention to Cecil’s warning, and his tentacle hits Kevin on the side of his face, leaving a red mark.

Kevin hums at the sting, “This is new,” he says, watching the tentacle ready itself for another attack. Instead of waiting, he grabs it from the base where he can see it protruding from Cecil. He squishes it a little to test it’s existence in this dimensional plane, then uses the claw on his pointer finger to slice vertically a few inches, only enough to open a wound and to test its effects on Cecil.

Cecil’s eyes go wide and he tries to will the tentacle to go back, but it doesn’t listen, only concerned with Cecil’s protection and not it’s own. The physical pain of the cut doesn’t register nearly as much as the emotional.

"Don’t touch them! Stop it! Don’t you dare hurt them!" he screams, squirming against the binding to try anything to protect them, but he’s unable to move. Tears start to spill down his face as he feels the tentacle shiver in pain.

Kevin sees the tears in his eyes and smiles, but he doesn’t want to see tears, he wants to see blood. Whatever kind of blood his double happens to have. Kevin moves to the tip of the tentacle, rubbing his thumb over it just to see how it feels and then quickly cuts it off. Cecil gasps as a small piece of his tentacle is removed from him.

Kevin takes his finger and squishes it into the open wound, swirling it around to feel inside. When he removes it, he brings his finger to his lips and licks. Kevin hums, enjoying this new taste, wanting more.

"No! Oh God stop," Cecil screams, feeling the sting of blood dripping. Other than the injured tentacle there were an additional three, all of which take the opportunity to lash out and wrap themselves tightly around Kevin’s arm.

"Leave…. before I hurt you," Cecil hisses, trying to be strong, trying to stand up for himself in a position where he had no right to be making threats and was ultimately helpless.

"Violence is never the answer," Kevin says happily, and cuts clean through one of the tentacles holding him, removing it from the base.

Dark, ink-like blood spurts from Cecil’s arm where the tentacle had emerged and his heart drops. The entire appendage is severed and thrashes before it stops.

"You… you killed it," Cecil gasps in shock.

"So be a good boy and put the rest back, or I will be forced to kill the others too, Cecil,” Kevin says, putting his face close to Cecil’s.

Cecil chokes back a sob and tries to calm his body down. The tentacles loosen and return to ink on his skin. The spot where the tentacle was severed continues to ooze and bleed. Cecil stares down at the fallen tentacle fading from violet to lavender.

"There we go. Talk about being overly eager! They’ll get their turn, don’t worry dear." Kevin licks the wounded tentacle before kissing Cecil on the mouth, making him taste the inky blood. He bites Cecil on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, and licks it up before pulling away.

Cecil doesn’t know which it was, the blood or the taste of Kevin forcing himself onto Cecil that he can taste more strongly, but it makes him nauseated. Cecil is groaning as Kevin pulls away from his lips and stays silent, fighting just seems to make it worse. He just wants Carlos to be here and make everything alright… Realization strikes and he tries to peer behind Kevin to see the status of his show. “Were they on the air yet?” He wonders.

Kevin stares at the tentacle for a little bit before biting down on it hard enough to tear through the flesh and bite off a small piece.

"You taste very good Cecil. Which, lucky for you means you get to be my pet longer,” Kevin said gleefully, then takes his knife and cuts a thick piece off the tentacle, grabs Cecil by the hair, tipped his head back and forced the chunk into his mouth. "See?"

Cecil can’t watch as Kevin cuts up his broken tentacle, and it only made him feel more empty without it. “His pet? What did he mean by that? He would escape from this alive wouldn’t he?” Cecil was starting to get worried about this… Now he wasn’t sure.

His thoughts are interrupted as his mouth is filled and the taste of the bloodied stump of tentacle made him gag, he tried to spit it out and screamed with his mouth full. He could only imagine that the equivalent to this would be someone force feeding your dead child’s arm to you. At least, it was equivalent in the connection he felt towards them.

"Now remember, be a good boy and swallow your food," Kevin holds his mouth closed and grins in his face. Cecil stares up at him, tears streaking down his face which was now smudged with inky blood. Slowly and painfully he swallows, disgusted with himself. Cecil coughs and gasps for air after swallowing down the part of tentacle and spitting out whatever blood he could. His shirt was a mess.

Kevin laughs happily, so glad he found such a good pet. He thinks about putting a nice collar around his neck and choking him with it until his face is purple, but there will be time for that later. Instead he takes the injured tentacle and wraps it around cecil’s neck, forcing it there, and straddles Cecil in the chair.

Suddenly Cecil’s own injured tentacle is around him and he only gets out a harsh gasp before it completely cuts off air supply. He’s actually done this a few times for… personal reasons and those thoughts are completely unwelcome at the moment. His chest is moving erratically as he tries to breathe.

Kevin pulls out his knife again and slowly slides it into Cecil’s stomach. Blood rushes around the knife and slowly trickles down the dress shirt Cecil has on. After the knife is all the way in he removes it quickly and licks the blood with a grin.

Cecil doesn’t have the air to scream or the hands to fight with. It’s taking everything he has to keep the tentacles from protecting him. His eyes start to roll back from lack of oxygen and the pain in his stomach… “Was he about to die?”

Kevin gently places the knife between him and Cecil, grabs Cecil by one of his shoulders and leans in to bite down on the tentacle he’s been using to choke him with. Blood-ink oozes around his teeth, it tastes so good. He lets the tentacle go, allowing Cecil to breathe.

Cecil gasps harshly and his eyes stung with tears as his lungs ached with the fresh air. With a glance he notes that in fact they are on the air, probably have been for the last few minutes. It’s almost sick that the station management was letting his screams be aired. He takes a few more breaths, wondering if any of what they had done has even been heard and then…

"CARLOS" he screams.

Kevin looks over to see that they are on air, “Oh, no no no, naughty. That’s not very nice. Do I have to cut out your vocal cords or your lungs… which do you prefer?” He’s disappointed that Cecil has called for help, but he’s quickly excited that he gets to hack away at him more to teach him a lesson. “I think I’ll take you back to my home so I can play with you as much as I want, so no one will ever be able to hear your screams. Wouldn’t that be fun?” He says, jamming the blade into the other side of his stomach, fast, and leaving it there while he playfully bites on Cecil’s neck.

"I won’t do it again… I won’t I swear I…. FUCK," he screams as the blade enters his body again. He hacks up spit full of blood that dripped down his lips and covered his chin.

Cecil doesn’t know what he expected, maybe he had hoped that calling out his name would get an immediate response and Carlos would be there…. “I’ll do whatever you want,” he sobs, scared that he’s going to bleed to death. “Oh god… I’m so sorry Carlos,” he whispers.

Kevin licks up the blood dripping down Cecil’s chin.

"Carlos isn’t here. You don’t need to talk to him. I’m here though. Say my name," He sings out, but it’s clear that this is a threat. Cecil doesn’t want to, doesn’t like the way that Kevin is looking at him like a pet… or toy or worse.

"…. Kevin…" he mutters softly. He’s been told by Carlos that he has an amazing voice, arousing and charming at that and he doesn’t want to give the satisfaction that hearing him speak apparently gives…. but he doesn’t want to disobey… The blade aches in his gut and at this point his hands feel numb… at least the pain stopped.

"Louder," Kevin says, turning the blade in his stomach.

"KEVIN!" Cecil screams and his body aches with sharp pain. He’s coughing up more blood and it sprays across both their faces in small flecks.

Kevin leans back, closes his eyes and bites his lip, moaning at the sound of his name being said through that voice. He basks in the blood that hits his face, he loves it, flicks his tongue across his lips to taste it before opening his eyes.

"You’ve been so good for me that I’ve decided I’m going to keep you!" He removes the knife from his stomach, then removes the knives from his hands. Cecil closes his eyes tightly trying to ignore the pain in his body, only for it all to be awoken again when the blades were pulled out.

Kevin unties the rope and pulls on his limp, half cut up tentacle. “It’s time to go, boy.” He tugs on it to force him through the portal, which has receded into a small hole in the wall until Kevin touches it, causes it to expand to fit them.

As Cecil is pulled along he notes that his hands… His hands were free. He freezes momentarily and considers trying to fight Kevin off. He did it once before and was successful. If he could stall long enough maybe someone would show up and save him. He doesn’t fight Kevin, but also isn’t making any further moves to go into the portal. He can distantly hear his phone buzzing… he’s getting a call.

"If you aren’t good, I will kill you," is all Kevin says. His face clearly shows that this isn’t a joke.

Cecil shivers and gives up on the idea of a rescue. Both hands clutch at his bleeding stomach as he’s dragged into the portal by his broken tentacle. With one last look his nice office is gone and he’s in the one that’s covered in blood…. so much blood. He starts to feel nauseous again, really bad this time. His head spins from the smell.

Carlos gets there as soon as the portal closes, his body aching and dripping with sweat from running the entire distance of his lab to the radio station.

"No” he whispers. “NO!” He shouts and pounds on the wall where the portal once was. Its too late though. His Cecil has been taken.

 

— To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil get's to know Desert Bluffs a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was co-written by Constantlyobsessing (tumblr) as Cecil, and me as Kevin. This chapter contains sexual content.

Kevin is so excited to have a guest in his office. He pushes Cecil against his desk and plays with his open wounds, sticking his fingers in and licking up the blood. He thinks about how cute his double is, and becomes jealous, “Why aren’t I this cute,” he thinks to himself.

Cecil stumbles backwards into the desk and whines at the insertion of fingers inside of him, wanting to bat him away with his free hands but he doesn’t.

”Isn’t there…. somewhere…. with less blood,” he gasps. The sticky scent of iron is really starting to get to him.

"Why would you want to go somewhere horrible like that? Only the best treatment for my pet," he grins and kisses Cecil’s mouth wide open. Everything is overwhelming Cecil’s senses, all the smells and the tastes and he just wants to be home in his own small apartment. Kevin takes out one of his knives again, and while still kissing him, he hacks off the tentacle at the base.

"What about where you live—" he starts to ask, only to be cut off by the feeling of a blade against the already mangled tentacle, taking a second from his body. He instinctively pushes away from Kevin. "You said you wouldn’t hurt them!"

"Oh. I lied," Kevin laughs. Cecil clutches at his back to try and provide some sort of protection for the others.

”I did what you told me… I behaved…. Kevin…” Cecil begs, mostly with his eyes.

Kevin almost squeals at how adorable Cecil is. He can’t take it, that face is just begging for some cuts and bruises now. He punches Cecil in his eye hard and fast and before Cecil has time to react, he slides him up on the desk, knocking over a few things in the way, and gets on top of him.

Cecil is hoping for a break… Maybe he’ll let him take a moment to breathe. Then out of nowhere he’s hit in the eye. He’s mostly surprised by the power Kevin could pack into a punch like that, and with no time to fight he’s on his back.

Kevin grabs his face by the jawline and examines it before biting down hard against the skin there until it bleeds.

Another surge of pain from the bite and Cecil is doing his best to stay still, but then again what good was that doing him? “Kevin please,” he begs, trying reason first.

Kevin practically moans at hearing his name like that. “Yes. yes. Good boy. Beg like that.” And then Kevin is grinding against him, digging his thumbs into the wounds in Cecil’s hands.

Cecil hiccups and bites his lip, not wanting to give in. He doesn’t want this and feels sick, he thinks of Carlos… Will he ever see his precious Carlos again.

”K-kevin,” he whimpers.

"Yesss, my pet." Kevin says, so excited to have such obedience, and continues to dry hump him.

Cecil is holding back from crying, this at least has caused him the least physical pain. He just needed to endure it… He lies with his head tilted looking away, feeling sore from the biting and punch which no doubt was blossoming into a dark bruise.

”Carlos…” it was the tiniest of whispers.

"No. You aren’t allowed to say that name," Kevin says, reaching into Cecil’s pants and squeezing his cock hard, even using claws to dig into it.

Cecil gasps and tries to squirm away, most certainly not wanting this.

”Kevin I’m sorry! I’m sorry please…. Please stop!” he begged. He’d almost rather have him punching him or biting than this.

"Take out one of your tentacles so I can cut it off and I’ll gladly stop" Kevin says, squeezing harder.

"No… Hnn. You can’t hurt them," Cecil whimpered. It hurts and he’s breathing hard, keeping them from coming out… he can’t lose another.

"Do it!" Kevin says and stabs him in his stomach again.

Cecil sobs hard, he’s trying so badly to protect them. Slowly one comes comes out and it only makes him cry harder.

”Please Kevin don’t do it”

"You will never say that name again," Kevin says and cuts the tip of the tentacle off.

"I’ll never say it again.. I promise I promise!" Cecil sobs. His breathing is speeding up with fear.

"Goood. Now, let’s take you back to my home and have some fun with you there," Kevin says so excitedly.

The bleeding tentacle slowly retracts and Cecil stands up shakily. His only hope is it’s less bloody… but that’s probably not going to happen.

”Okay…” Cecil nodded quietly.

Kevin takes his hand by shoving his finger into the wound and pulls him forward. Cecil gasps and his hand stings from the direct contact to the soft tissue.

”We are going to have so much fun. You’ll love my place. I have a lot more toys there,” Kevin says as if he is ten years old and just invited his new friend over after school, except it would be like that if not for his demonic, blood covered face.

Cecil’s head is spinning but he has a gasp of fresh air when they get out of the mirror radio station. Things look surprisingly similar to his own home except there’s not as many buildings. Cecil wonders if they’ll run into any police… don’t they have secret police here too? Why haven’t they realized what was going on… its not like stabbing a person could be legal. “Toys….” he says quietly, he doesn’t want to ask what that consists of. Kevin hears and turns around excitedly.

”Yes! You are excited too, aren’t you. I’ll be able to cut you all the way open and hang you by your tentacles.” Kevin smiles from ear to ear and throws Cecil in the back seat of his car. His car is no less bloody than the radio station.

“I’m not sure…. that sort of game would um….” he bit his tongue, there wasn’t anything he could say… or was there. “You’ve been such a good… friend, you don’t need to do all that” he laughed nervously.

Kevin turns around to face him in the car, and gives him a very toothy grin, his pure black eyes reflecting off the sun.

"Don’t be silly, you are going to love it, aren’t you?" Kevin pauses before saying it more firmly, a threat, "Aren’t you?" Cecil smiles as genuinely as possible and gives a small nod.

"H-heh of course… we can play whatever you want Kevin," he says, his grin wavering at the intense stare he’s being given. Kevin starts the car and drives recklessly to his house, the same route to cecil’s apartment

It was strange for Cecil to watch them drive past places that seemed eerily familiar. What was odder though was it seemed it was early morning rather than night.

"What time is it…?" Cecil asks.

"Seven, but it’s cute how you think you have permission to just ask me questions." Kevin hummed. Cecil shuts his mouth and goes back to staring out the window.

After a little while of driving, Kevin pulls up to a small, normal looking house. He gets out of the car and drags Cecil behind him, essentially throwing him into the house. The house was covered in blood and viscera, perhaps worse than the radio tower.

It was like being thrown into the literal heart of hell. Cecil’s own heart strained against his rib cage as he stared around him. If Kevin wasn’t dragging him in he would have frozen, his legs were already jelly and the smell was hitting him hard. How many bodies worth of blood could make this mess. Cecil looked back at the door but it was closed.

"Kevin…. I can’t breath in here," he gasped. It was mostly the panic that was making his head so light.

"Why would you need to breathe?" Kevin chuckles, generally confused. Then he pushes Cecil against the door frame and grinds down desperately against him, digging his nails into any part of Cecil he can grab at, tearing through both clothes and flesh alike.

Cecil tensed and wasn’t sure how to react… Was this getting sexual? He starts breathing harder and his head becomes light. At this point, he felt like he might faint so out of desperation he clutches onto Kevin for stability, his body only quaking more.

"I… Cannot… breathe…." Cecil repeats.

"Oh!" Kevin says happily, "That’s alright. You don’t need to breathe." Kevin hummed, "But I’m pleased that you want me so bad, Cecil, grabbing onto me like that. Let’s take this to the kitchen," he sung out.

As Kevin pulls away to head towards wherever the kitchen was, Cecil stumbles forward. He wishes that he had gone ahead with that sensory exchange program and given up his smell for a new sense. He catches himself with a wall and tries to catch his breath, tries to adjust to the smell. He slowly looks up at the kitchen where Kevin is, and it seems this was one of the larger sources of the bloody mess. Not only was there actual blood but… parts. There were unrecognizable parts scattered over counters and blood dripped from the fridge.

"N-no not in there…" Cecil gasped.

"Yes, in here. This is where I’m going to play with you." Kevin says nonchalantly. "Come here Cecil," he says like his calling his pet dog.

Cecil keeps a hand on the wall to steady himself and takes a step into the kitchen closing his eyes as something squishes under his feet.

"Good boy," Kevin says as Cecil enters the kitchen. Cecil’s mind tried to focus on small things, like his shirt. The button up was already ruined from the "playing" before, both from stains and it was shredded in several places, and he assumes it was only going to get worse.

"What do you want to play…?" Cecil asks slowly as he adjusts his breathing.

“Oh~ I knew you wanted to play,” Kevin grabs Cecil by the arm and spins him around further into the kitchen. “Let’s see those tentacles.” He says while walking up to Cecil and getting close to his face.

Cecil’s head spins even after the rest of him is still, and he clings to Kevin’s hands so he doesn’t fall. It didn’t help that in his own home it would be later in the evening and he hadn’t gotten any sleep the night before.

"Please don’t hurt them…" Cecil says softly, but without any further pressuring a tentacle rises from either arm. The last two he had left, and the one was already partially mutilated.

Kevin grabs both tentacles with his nails at the bases, then slides up, cutting into them until he’s about halfway up. “Move back,” Kevin demands.

The tentacles trembled and Cecil feels so guilty, felt like he shouldn’t be letting Kevin touch them, but he was so scared. He does what he is told and backs up..

"K-kevin…. May I ask a question," Cecil asks with a broken voice.

"No." He lifts the tentacles up and pushes them into hooks on the wall, letting the blood ink ooze out and drip down to mix with the thick bloody mess on the floor.

Cecil almost thinks he can hear them cry and all he can do is just stare forward, his hand trembles. His arms are held up by the pinned tentacles and he wishes he could stroke them and comfort them.

"It’s about making you happy," Cecil adds quickly.

"Oh? Alright then. You may ask," Kevin says, getting excited. Cecil takes a few deep breaths and stares up, making eye contact.

"I don’t want to make you upset anymore…. I don’t want to be bad… Please…. Tell me what the rules are,” Cecil asks. His stomach twisted uncomfortably as he felt this was a form of submission.

"Oh Cecil! It makes me so giddy to hear you say that!" Kevin jumps up a little in joy, then walks closer to Cecil. He runs his fingers through Cecil’s hair and grips at it when he gets to the back of his head, "Very good for me," he says softly, pulling Cecil’s head back by the hair and biting into the soft neck flesh. "The rules… the rules are… you are mine to do whatever I want with, if you are good, you get to live.”

"Y-you said I couldn’t ask questions… I just… I don’t want to do anything else that would make you upset," Cecil says, phrasing himself carefully.

"I just want to be a good boy for you," he says, forcing his voice not to show his fear. Kevin bites his lip.

"You are just too adorable. If I find you talk too much, I will gag you. If I don’t like something you do, you’ll know. So don’t worry so much." He stops talking for a while and thinks, "Oh! Stay right there," he giggles because Cecil can’t move regardless.

"I will…" Cecil breathes out in a promise. Of course Kevin wasn’t going to make it that easy for him. It was like he wanted disobedience so he had the excuse to punish. "I’m sorry babies…" he whispers and leans his head against one of the tentacles. It quivered slightly and if he wasn’t so tired he might have started crying again. Kevin came back with a scalpel in his hand and the same grin on his face as when he left.

"I’m back sweetie~ Now, let’s see what you look like inside that pretty body of yours." Kevin grins with all his teeth. It if wasn’t for the gore around him Cecil wouldn’t believe that Kevin meant what he was saying.

"Kevin you know…. Where I live It’s rather late… I um…. and this looks like it might take a while," Cecil started, his breath getting harder.

"Oh, I don’t intend on sending you back to that awful place. You will stay with me here, because you are mine now, remember?" Kevin said, a little disappointed that his new pet was thinking of that weird place right now. "And I would like you to address me with more formality, it’s only polite, as I am your owner".

"I meant that I’m rather tired…." Cecil says, correcting the confusion quickly. “And how would you like me to address you…?” Kevin ignores Cecil’s remark about him being tired.

"I mean, when I tell you to do something, I expect to hear a ‘yes sir’, and a ‘thank you’. Thank you’s are very important you know. Did no one teach you manners, boy?" Kevin says, creeping closer, motioning with the scalpel in hand.

Cecil is only being more degraded as the day or evening went on. His pleas for sleep actually were more than just wanting to avoid whatever pain was coming.

"Please…. sir, I need rest to…. fully to enjoy our games," Cecil said, getting more desperate.

"That’s too bad for you, isn’t it? However, I don’t need you to rest to fully enjoy them,” Kevin says, lightly touching the scalpel to Cecil’s neck, for fun.

"Please…. Please Kevin don’t do this…. I don’t know much about human bodies… or… or anything but you could kill me," Cecil’s voice shakes and gets faster.

"Don’t be silly. I wouldn’t want to kill you, that would ruin our fun! And I know a lot about bodies, I will teach you!" Kevin is more excited now than ever, and he rips Cecil’s shirt off, popping the buttons off. He brings the scalpel to Cecil’s chest and presses against it to begin the incision.

Even though they were in the desert during the day Cecil felt a chill. Then the cold turns so burningly hot in his chest that he feels that his skin must be melting. He looks down and soon regrets the decision, seeing the scalpel more than half an inch into his upper chest. Cecil gasps and whines all in one breath and his hands clenched into fists.

"No no, don’t clench your fists. Relax, Cecil," Kevin coos, and then his lips are on Cecil’s again, gentle this time, as if he wasn’t about to tear him apart and dissect him, as if he didn’t get so terribly off on this. He continues to kiss him, while starting to move the scalpel downwards, swallowing the other man’s painful moans, and making his own in pleasure.

Cecil lets out whines that waver in pitch, similar groans you might hear from a maternity ward, ranging from light whimpers to full screams. His palms were starting to sweat and grope the air for something to grab onto. His teeth are tight and he occasionally tries biting his tongue to make the pain seem more distant. It didn’t help. He could feel himself being opened up, his chest, then coming down to his soft stomach and it burns as his stomach muscles spasm around the blade.

"You feel so good to cut into," Kevin says, pulling away from the kiss and finishing the vertical cut. He then cuts horizontally on both ends of the previous cut, allowing his body to be opened completely. Kevin peels back the flesh and using pins, he keeps Cecil’s body open.

Cecil’s heart is racing and every twitch or clench of muscle is accompanied with a vast amount of pain. Cecil’s entire body is open and on display, granted there were some ribs in the way of his lungs and heart. He doesn’t understand how he’s still alive, or why. He wants to beg for death, just have Kevin kill him right here…. His thoughts flash to Carlos for a second and it makes everything worse. He doesn’t want Carlos to find him like this… He also has yet to look down, not wanting to know or see.

"It hurts…" Cecil whimpers.

"I bet it does!" Kevin says giggling. "Look, this is your stomach," He pulls on it until he’s able to show Cecil.

Cecil can feel as something is being tugged incorrectly, it wasn’t meant to be handled this way and he accidentally catches a glimpse of the red tissue. His own face goes pale in a matter of seconds and his legs tremble.

"F-fuck" Cecil mutters as he starts to feel dizzy.

"You aren’t allowed to pass out on me, baby," Kevin says, putting the stomach back and feeling around for something else to play with. All the cut flesh of his body was stinging and Cecil could also feel as Kevin squeezed different things from inside. Considering everything he was actually being rather gentle, probably as to not kill him, but it didn’t make matters much better for him.

"You are so warm and soft… Oh, here we go," Kevin lightly touches his heart before grabbing it firmly and massaging it gently.The squeeze feels somewhat of intense heartburn, but incredibly worse and Cecil screams again, is nearly screaming himself hoarse at this point.

Kevin removes his hand and licks his fingers, he moans when his lips cover his pointer finger, intoxicated by the taste. Then he pushes his head against the open area of exposed body cavities and licks inside, anything he can get at.

Cecil cries as Kevin lulls into gentle petting yet again as Kevin pushes into his chest cavity. A part of Cecil’s brain still doesn’t believe this could be real, no person would ever do something so deranged.

"Please it hurts so bad, stop stop stop oh god!" Cecil begs. He coughs and spits a bit of blood. Kevin stops quickly and slams Cecil against the wall he’s already against.

"You do not tell me what to do. You are mine! You are no longer allowed to use that pretty voice of yours to form words. Do you understand?" Kevin’s usual happy demeanor has gone, leaving only fury and bloodlust. Cecil wasn’t expecting the change, and was momentarily in shock.

He was about to say he understood, but nodded… afraid to say another word. He hadn’t realized that he was holding his breath and things were getting hazy… starting to go a bit gray.

"Good. I’m glad we understand each other." Kevin says, still against Cecil. He moves away and gives him his normal, delighted demonic face.

Cecil was breathing hard and felt a shiver as the angry face faded. He swallows which proves to be incredibly painful as some of the muscles required for the action are dissected. This whole time Cecil has had to support his own weight and he’s not sure how much longer he can just stand there and allow himself be torn apart… He looks up at Kevin with hazed over eyes.

"Oh, are you getting bored?" Kevin stops talking to make a fake sad face, "I really hope you aren’t, we were just starting, weren’t we?"

Cecil opens his mouth to respond but quickly stops… Was he trying to trick him to see if he’d talk? He twitches his mouth into a weak smile, not even sure if it even appears as a smile….

"There we go. You aren’t bored at all. I have some ideas that I would very much like to give a try," Kevin grinned. Cecil just nods his head… It’s so much easier not to fight.

Kevin pulls out a long syringe, sticking it into a small jar and pulling up. He pushes the end of it to rid the syringe of air and injects it into Cecils neck. “Don’t worry love, this will make you feel so good.”

Cecil can’t fight, and whines at the sting of burning medicine into his veins and his heart beat picks up in fear of what he was injected with. The ironic thing being that his own heart rate was allowing it to spread faster through his body faster.

"There we go. Now let’s have some real fun!" Kevin smiles and smacks Cecil’s face playfully.

The smack isn’t even that hard, but it felt like Cecil’s face was being torn open. He screamed and squirmed, attempting to move his hands in a protective gesture.

"What did you do," he demanded. His heart was still sped and the previous injuries across his body burned more badly with each passing moment.

"I gave you my very favorite medicine, brought to you by StrexCorp," Kevin recites.

"What is it doing to me?" Cecil cried out. His body felt like it was getting burned by hot metal repeatedly.

"Relax and enjoy it. This stuff isn’t cheap. You are enjoying it, aren’t you?" Kevin asks in a way that makes it obvious that Cecil must answer yes.

Cecil is huffing out hard breaths, trying to focus on something different than the growing pain. He whimpers out and gives a fast nod, he doesn’t think he can handle any more punishment. The pain keeps getting worse though and he cries out.

"Make it stop!" Cecil screams.

"Baby, what did I tell you?" Kevin says calmly, eyes closed before punching Cecil’s pretty face, the other side than previous. "Now I’m going to have to really punish you aren’t I?” Kevin looks over Cecil’s open chest and using the pins he was using to hold the skin back, he pins it back together, just a temporary thing of course. Kevin pulls on Cecil’s tentacles, pulls them forward, making them rip open a little until Cecil is no longer against the wall. Kevin moves behind him, and digs his claws into Cecil’s sides.

Everything adds up in a short amount of time and Cecil is screaming repeatedly. More tears are falling and he doesn’t understand why he hasn’t passed out by now, he doesn’t know why he isn’t dead… He wishes he were.

"Please, it hurts so much" Cecil sobbed.

"Well that’s the point now, Isn’t it." Kevin chuckled. "You only speak while spoken to from now on." He whispers these words from behind Cecil. Cecil wracked out another sob but nodded wordlessly.

"Y-yes sir." He leans against Kevin for some support and whimpers, wanting to lie down.

"Aww. That’s better, see? I knew you could be a good boy." Kevin let’s Cecil lean against him because he thinks it’s a sign of affection. Kevin then reaches around Cecil and begins to undo his pants. He licks up Cecil’s neck and nibbles at his ear while he reaches down to grab forcefully at Cecil’s cock.

The pain doesn’t reside, but it helps to have something… someone to lean against. Cecil’s mouth goes wide and he nearly collapses as Kevin grabs onto him, a sudden overwhelming pleasure rushing through his body.

"Oh fuck," Cecil gasps, his now free arms grope behind him to try to grab onto something.

"Don’t be naughty. Do I have to tie up your hands up too?" Kevin asks, slowly pumping up and down Cecil’s shaft.

All the feeling of pain in Cecil is being washed over with waves of pleasure and he hardly cares what’s happening. That awful burning isn’t so noticeable and he can breath. Cecil is whining, but now it’s because of the amazing feeling of Kevin’s hand.

Kevin uses his other hand to remove one of the pins and digs inside Cecil’s stomach and up to his heart again. He swirls around his hand and to fingers, playing inside of him, occasionally taking an organ in his hand and squeezing it or using a claw to cut it open. He doesn’t remove the only hand causing Cecil pleasure though, and using his thumb to rub roughly against the sensitive area below the head.

Cecil’s head is swimming, switching violently between searing pain and amazing pleasure. His hands cling onto Kevin and his hips try to thrust with him. It’s rather unpredictable which he feels and causes for a lot of gasping as it switches between extreme pain or pleasure.

Kevin removes his hands from cecil’s pants and body and pulls his pants down. It’s a relief for Cecil when the hand is removed from inside his body but he lets out an audible whimper when the pressure is removed from his now aching hard dick.

Using the blood from Cecil’s body, Kevin slicks hand and forces his middle finger inside Cecil’s ass quickly, swirling it around before removing it, unzipping his own pants and shoves his dick into Cecil. There’s enough blood that it’s dripping slowly from inside him, and Kevin watches it as he claws again at Cecil’s sides, and pounds against him, pulling Cecil whichever way he wants.

Just the night before this Cecil and Carlos had gotten rather intimate and his body was still sore, so the less than gentle insertion of Kevin’s body into his own draws another scream.

"A-ah! Kevin FUCK!" Cecil cries out. Kevin rocks back and forth slowly at first, making little moans and cutting deeper into Cecil’s sides with his claws. After a little while though, he starts going faster and deeper, and he can no longer dig his claws any deeper into Cecil.

Cecil is crying, all the pleasure from before is gone, and he’s bleeding…. there’s so much blood running down his sides and caking into his pants. His own hands ball into fists, clenching them together but resists hurting Kevin… It takes everything he has not to hit him. The pain is becoming overwhelming, he wants the pleasure back again… he needs it.

"Kevin please… Please touch me" Cecil shamefully begs. Kevin moans at hearing Cecil say that, nearly cumming, but he catches himself, not ready to end the fun.

"Yes, beg for me Cecil. Beg. I’ll make you feel so good." He removes his claws from one side and takes Cecil’s cock in his palm again, still slowly thrusting in and out of him. Cecil whimpers and moans at the feeling of Kevin’s hand returning to his body. It was wrong, he didn’t really want Kevin, but he needed the pleasure so badly.

"I need you," Cecil moans out. He wasn’t sure if it was him or the drugs talking… probably the drugs… probably.

"Yes baby, you do. You need me." Kevin starts to move his hand up and down around Cecil at the same speed he’s fucking him. He bites into Cecil’s neck, burying his own moans against the soft skin there. Cecil lets out a loud mouthful of whimpers, moans and babbles words of pleasure off.

"Kevin O-oh Kevin please more, yes yes yes!" Cecil moans. Kevin picks up the speed just enough and whispers into Cecil’s ear,

"You’re going to to cum now." Then he takes the other hand out of Cecil’s hip and grabs the base of a tentacle tightly. It isn’t very hard for Cecil to obey that order, only needing a few more thrusts before he’s cumming and moaning.

"Ah Kevin!!" Cecil screams. He cums hard into Kevin’s hand, and the orgasm is a lot harder than any he could ever remember. As Kevin cums inside of Cecil, he digs his claws into the tentacle and cuts into it so deep that it’s nearly severed off.

Cecil is still riding his high so heavily that the near severing of his tentacle doesn’t even register. His legs wobble and he collapses onto the ground, luckily the pins hold so nothing falls out of his chest or stomach.

"Hnn… fucccck" Cecil groans, exhausted from how intense everything was…. Exhausted from his day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin finally gets what he wants from his new friend.

"Oh dear, my bad. I’ve nearly cut off your tentacle. I’ll just get rid of it for you," Kevin says, slowly pulling out of Cecil and moving around to face him again. He doesn’t bother with a knife or his claw, and just rips it off forcefully and sets it down on the bloody kitchen table.

Cecil was feeling good… was until he feels the tear and sees the tentacle come down. His hands reach for his back and arms, only to find that a single tentacle remained. His breath increases and all the good feelings that had been there washed away into panic. He just feels the spot that the last one once was and trembles.

Kevin comes back at Cecil with a rope and another syringe. He ties up Cecil’s arms against the wall, now that the tentacle was gone, he was less bound than Kevin wanted. “There we go. That’s more comfortable, isn’t it?” Kevin then readies the syringe and places it against Cecil’s shoulder without pressing in. “I think it’s time for another dose, don’t you?”

It aches to be pulled back to his feet and forced to stand again, Cecil is panting and wants to sleep so badly. With the push of more medicine, his veins were burning again and the pain in his body was blooming in every inch of his skin. Along with that, energy rushes through him that practically forces his eyes to stay open.

"K-kevin please… I can’t handle it," Cecil begs.

"But you are doing so well," Kevin says while starting to play inside Cecil’s open body again, taking organs from their place and biting into them. There was more blood dripping, continuing to stain Kevin, Cecil and the floor around them. Cecil isn’t sure how much he was losing, how much a person could lose.

"I’m scared!" Cecil cries out. His throat feels thick and he coughs up a spurt of blood. Kevin stops and stood up to meet Cecil’s gaze.

"Don’t worry baby, I’ve got you. I’ll take good care of you," He says, but its not reassuring, he’s grinning with sharp teeth and his black eyes shine. He breaths against Cecil’s ear and bites softly on the lobe and then moves over to Cecil’s mouth and licks up the dripping blood.

Cecil’s whole body trembles and his head is heavy. Those lips are to his and it feels so good that he doesn’t think, he just does. Their lips are moving together and Cecil’s moans mix with Kevin’s. The impact of the medicine had him forgetting anything other than the raw physical feelings happening in the moment.

Kevin continues to kiss him, and starts to rock his hips into Cecil, whose pants have fallen down to his ankles, leaving him essentially naked. Cecil groans at all the gentle touches which all send electricity through his body. He’s already so sore and sensitive from their first round and everything seems multiplied that much more. When Kevin pulls away he touches the last tentacle gently, rubbing the base and moving upward. Cecil’s tentacle shivers under Kevin’s fingers.

Kevin licks the tentacle, bends it downward so he can get the tip in his mouth and sucks on it before biting softly. Cecil is squirming and moaning more loudly. Rather than the previous pain he only feels intense pleasure.

"I can’t go again, it’s too much," Cecil moans. He doesn’t want it to stop though, it’s better than he’s ever felt. Kevin bites down hard and tears off a chunk of the flesh and eating it.

"I missed the taste," he says, wiping his mouth off, only smearing the blood ink onto his face more.

Cecil’s pleasure is short lived and he cries out again. The tentacle was bitten down so now the cut that had split it made it into two halves of a single tentacle. It quivers as the exposed flesh bleeds down Cecil’s back.

"Fuck, no! Stop stop, don’t! It’s the last one," Cecil pleads. Kevin licks up half of the tentacle on the wounded side and digs his claws into the other.

"Stop that now!" Cecil screams and kicks backwards as hard as he could, hitting Kevin hard in the thigh. Kevin retaliates by slicing the tentacle clean off and rushing back to shove Cecil hard against the wall and grabs his face by the jaw. In that moment that the tentacle falls, Cecil feels something empty from his body. It’s not just the weight of the tentacle, but something else inside him, and he feels hollow.

"That was not very nice of you," Kevin says, his voice full of anger and he pushes up harder into Cecil, hurting the organs and skin that are still open and bleeding. There’s more screaming and so much more blood, leaking, dripping, spurting and even though his senses are heightened, there’s still such a distance from what was going on. Cecil’s eyes stare blankly outward.

"Oh my, I do believe I’ve broken you," Kevin says. Cecil looks out at him with a hollow stare. They were gone- all gone. He didn’t have anything now. Nothing but this hell with Kevin. He didn’t say anything in response, but the slight whine from the pain in his body which was seeming to retreat slightly.

"Aww, don’t look so sad. I’ll fill you with new life if you beg me for it." Kevin kisses him softly before running his hands through Cecil’s hair, grabbing it and pulling his head back to bite his neck. The bite made Cecil gasp out and he submitted.

"Please Kevin, take away this pain," he begs. Kevin licks his lips at that and kisses Cecil again, pushing his tongue inside. He reaches for Cecil’s cock, and rubs it roughly to get him hard without breaking the kiss.

Cecil’s eyes close and he’s lost again. There’s no question in his head of what he needs to do to keep the pain away. Cecil needs to make Kevin happy, he will do whatever that takes. He wants to make Kevin happy. Kevin stops suddenly and leaves, leaves Cecil desperate and tied up.

Cecil leans out to try and get another kiss, opening his eyes when he realizes Kevin isn’t there. He’s confused and scared. Where did Kevin go? Kevin was gone for hours, and when he returns he looked as if he was gone for a minute.

"Hello dear," Kevin smiles. Cecil looks up at Kevin with needy eyes, ones that looks so ready to please and be obedient.

"Kevin," Cecil sighs.

"Yes baby?" Kevin grins happily, moving towards Cecil and cupping his face in his hands. Cecil sighed happily and leaned into Kevin’s touch.

"I missed you. Where did you go?" Cecil murmured, feeling content now. The medicine was causing Cecil to be overly dependant and needy.

"I had to go to work. The news doesn’t report itself," Kevin laughs and kisses Cecil sweetly on the lips. When Kevin pulls away, he crouches down and examines his open body, but does not touch him.

"Reporting…." Cecil mumbled. The thought makes him feel home sick and he frowns. Even though he hadn’t been here for very long his own home seemed so far in the past. Kevin places Cecil’s skin back together and pins it in place.

“Would you like me to put you back together?” Kevin asks, cocking his head to the side with raised eyebrows.

"Yes please." Cecil says softly, his mind still revolving around his office. A place he misses and yet… Cecil’s head aches as his thoughts are conflicted between what he used to want and what he believes he wants now.

"You’ve been such a good boy lately, so I will," Kevin says. "Are you hungry?" He asks while he fumbles around in a nearby bag for his Strexcorp brand surgical supplies.

Cecil hadn’t thought about his stomach until now and realizes that he was in fact starving. He nods his head rapidly and swallows.

"Thirsty too"

Kevin grins and sews his body up quickly, it’s not the best job, but it stays together. When he’s finished he walks over to the table that currently holds two tentacles. He takes a large knife from his bag and starts to slice them into thin pieces.

Cecil looks up and notices the “meal” Kevin is preparing. His body feels cold and there’s a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. ‘Not them… not them…’ he thinks.

Kevin disappears into another part of the house for a while, and comes back with a bowl that is hot enough to be steaming.

Cecil feels tense when he sees him leave, afraid that he’ll leave for a long period of time again.

"Here you go love, time to eat. Open wide," Kevin stabs a piece with a fork and raises it to Cecil’s lips. There’s a moment of hesitation from Cecil. He can’t eat that. He doesn’t want to do it, but he can’t make Kevin angry. He opens his mouth enough to allow the piece into his mouth and his body trembles as he chews with difficulty.

"Very good!" Kevin says cheerfully, and then takes a bite himself. "You are very tasty you know. If they ever grow back, I could sell them to Strexcorp," Kevin says while chewing.

Cecil swallows and starts to wonder if that’s possible. Could they come back? They had after all just appeared one day, he couldn’t really remember the details.

"Kevin, can I have something to drink," Cecil says a bit stiffly.

"But you already have so much blood," Kevin’s confused but he leaves and brings back a glass of… water? It’s slightly pink, probably tainted with blood. He brings it to Cecil’s lips, "drink," he says.

Cecil sighs a bit in relief, it’s a comfort to actually get something he was wanting. He obediently opens his mouth and hummed at the taste of water, making his mouth and throat feel not quite as thick and unpleasant as before. He looks up at Kevin, making eye contact when he’s finished.

"You’ve been so good lately, how could I say no?" Kevin pulls the glass away and leans into Cecil’s space.

Cecil breaths in and smiles at the relief he felt, no longer thirsty or hungry. As Kevin drew closer he longed to reach out and touch him, the need for human contact so great. Cecil knew he would behave and be a very very good boy. He wouldn’t make Kevin angry again.

Kevin kisses Cecil with his hands around his throat and when he breaks it he whispers in Cecil’s ear, “Now you’re perfect.” He moves away and still gripping his throat he stares into Cecil’s eyes, grinning. “You want me to take away your emptiness?” It isn’t a question, but he asks it anyway, Cecil, despite being fed, is looking so hollow and needy, and even Kevin can tell, It’s play time again.

Cecil can’t speak in response, he can barely breath, but it doesn’t matter. He is perfect… His eyes were filled with a neediness that could only be taken as, “Please Kevin, please fill up my empty body.” It doesn’t even matter to him at this point what sort of sensation it was, he just needs contact. 

"Wonderful!" Kevin says in his dorky, overjoyed voice. "I want to hear you make those sweet noises again," he says, then releases Cecil from his grip and retrieves a small, already bloody knife. Cecil draws in lung fulls of breath.

Its been almost 48 hours running on no sleep at this point, but Cecil doesn’t want to sleep, he wants to play and be touched and feel needed. There’s a small feeling of fear at the blade, but he ignores it.

Clutching the knife, Kevin lets out a pleased hum and takes it to Cecil’s still undamaged collarbone. He cuts above it delicately and quickly licks the blood, moving his tongue into the cut and pushing it open wider.

Luckily for Cecil, his veins aren’t filled with anything to make the pain overwhelming. In his current state of numbness he welcomes it, delusional enough to think it felt good. Cecil’s body stings so pleasantly and he moans out.

Kevin thrusts his hips against Cecil’s when he heard the moan, his stomach rubbing against the stitching. Cecil could feel the tug of the stitches as Kevin rubbed and he whimpered at the stings of pain it sent through his body.

"K-kevin, I was wondering…" Cecil gasps out. Kevin bites Cecil’s lip hard and pulls away.

"Hm?" He raises his eyebrows curiously, and looks at Cecil as though he is completely innocent.

"My arms and legs… They’re a bit sore. I was just wondering…" he trails off and his eyes met with the floor. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing, but he had been standing here for more hours than he knew.

"Oh, no no, dear love. This is where you belong now," Kevin says and kisses Cecil’s bruised cheek. Cecil closes his eyes and bites the inside of his cheek. He supposes it would be a long shot to hope for a bed, or even a chair.

"Yes sir," Cecil says.

"I will tell you what though," Kevin slurs out the words through his teeth while moving behind him. "You can lean on me again while I fuck you," his breath is in Cecil’s ear and his claws start to dig into Cecil’s arms, the flesh so soft and warm, it makes Kevin excited all over again.

Cecil’s body shivers with his own excitement and anticipation to feel full again. When Kevin wraps behind him Cecil leans back, getting a bit of relief from it. At this point though his legs were numb from standing and all the blood had rushed from his elevated arms long ago and made them rather numb as well.

"Thank you Kevin," Cecil murmurs and tries to relax with the added support.

"Of course. Wouldn’t want to cause you any discomfort," Kevin jokes, and rubs Cecil’s hole before pushing a finger in, and removing it right away. He disappears from Cecil’s touch and comes back with his cock slick and ready, pushes in without warning. He thrusts slowly, holding onto Cecil by digging his claws into his arms more. Blood starts to drip from the puncture wounds and Kevin watches in amusement.

The pain sings through him and Cecil’s brain isn’t functioning to translate that this is not something he should be wanting. He moans and leans back into Kevin to get closer, desiring more of the touch and feeling.

"Hnnn, yes please more," Cecil groans out. Kevin continues to fuck Cecil and doesn’t even bother to glance at Cecil’s dick, just bites and claws at him as he thrusts faster.

The friction burns in such a good way as they rock and Cecil was loud in his moans and thanks for Kevin being so good to him.

"Hnn thank you sir!" Cecil adds. Kevin cums after hearing Cecil’s voice say that, and pulls out quickly before Cecil can finish.

"H-ha~" Cecil moans, but the pleasure is short lived as soon Kevin isn’t touching him. He whimpers loudly and bites his lip. "Don’t leave me," he begs.

"I’m not going anywhere yet," Kevin says, now facing him. He kneels in front of him and stares up at Cecil with a smirk. Cecil looks down and his breath hitches, not expecting this.

"Hnn… Oh yes please," Cecil says with a grin as he bit down on it to keep it from growing.

Kevin takes Cecil’s cock in his hand and brings his lips to the tip without putting it in his mouth. He smirks against it then licks the head lightly, tightening his grip around the base.

Cecil closes his eyes, whining a bit at the rough treatment. If Kevin kept it up he wasn’t going to be able to cum like this.

"Too tight," Cecil whimpers and tried to roll his hips to get some more friction. Kevin squeezes Cecil’s balls in response to Cecil telling him its too tight, while stopping, looking up, and glaring at Cecil.

"You are not allowed to provide input," Kevin says. Even though the pain was starting to register positively with Cecil the squeeze was too tight and he whines loudly. It was better than no touching at all, but was still torturous.

"Yes sir." Kevin accepts that as an apology and releases all tight grips and takes Cecil in his mouth. He sucks and licks as rough as possible without teeth, until he starts to lightly scrape his teeth up and down his shaft.

Cecil lost all control of his mouth and his actions, and thrust without thought into Kevin’s mouth. All the heat and damp slickness of that tongue, oh lord it was so good! Kevin sucks him off, closing his eyes and fitting into an even rhythm.

It wasn’t going to take that long, he was already so aroused from Kevin fucking him. Just a few more pushes is all he needs. Kevin reaches around and pushes a few fingers into his ass, continuing to fuck him with his mouth. He glances up to watch Cecil’s face.

Cecil isn’t sure if he should give a warning that he was going to cum, but he didn’t. His eyes tighten and he cums hard with a cry. Kevin licks him up and swallows, standing up to kiss Cecil roughly.

"Good bye," Kevin says cheerfully and practically skips off. Cecil’s head is light and wonderful- and what? He opens his eyes and his mouth opens to call out, but the front door is already slamming closed. Cecil is once again left alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go away Carlos, we don't want you in our secret radio host club.

Cecil waited for a while, desperate for Kevin to be back when he heard the front door open and he perked up. It had been less than an hour since Kevin had left but it felt like an eternity. However it wasn’t Kevin at the door.

Carlos peers around the corner of the room, his eyes suddenly widen in shock when he sees Cecil. Sees him the way he was, tied up, his face nearly disfigured with bruises, his neck bitten, and cut up, his shoulders and hips punctured so deep, and his body…. his body cut open similar to an autopsy, and sewn up so poorly, that it looked barely affective. He runs up to Cecil, wondering how he’s still alive, but so so glad he was. He couldn’t help but yell for him.

”Cecil,” his voice trembles with fear and exhaustion. He was already so tired from working the last two days to reopen the portal. Carlos isn’t even sure how he managed to get through.

For a moment when Cecil sees the door open he thought he must be Dreaming. What was Carlos doing here? When Carlos comes closer and brushes a finger across his skin he’s sure it’s real. Cecil gasps and backs up, frightened almost. Seeing Carlos was making his body hurt and he didn’t understand why.

"What are you doing here?" Cecil demands. Part of him told him he was supposed to be happy to see Carlos, but his brain was still delusional from believing that he needed Kevin.

"I came to rescue you." Carlos looks at Cecil, looks in his eyes and sees something missing. He can’t tear his eyes away, but when he does he notices his tattoos are gone, or rather, they’re scars. He touches his fingers over them and tries not to cry. What did this thing do to his Cecil? His fists clench and he shuts his eyes in attempt to calm himself, but it was no use.

Cecil looks down at where Carlos’ fingers were touching him and noticed the winding scars. It should have hurt, should have left him sobbing in a heap, but he was past that now. He just stares unemotionally at Carlos, hoping he’ll just go elsewhere as he’s making Cecil feel some sort of pain in his chest. Carlos looks back into Cecil’s eyes, confused.

"Here. I’ll get you out of these restraints," he says and starts to untie Cecil’s wrists. He doesn’t look away from Cecil for very long, keeps glancing back to him, so scared that what he loved the most has been lost. Cecil gets scared and tries to pull away.

"N-no don’t do that. He’ll get angry- This is where I’m supposed to be," Cecil says desperately. He doesn’t understand why this was happening. He wants to stay put.

"Cecil?" Carlos was taken back. "No, Cecil you belong in Night Vale. You belong with me." Carlos continues to untie him, against Cecil’s ‘wishes.’ Cecil’s arms were shaking and he was breathing harder. No, this wasn’t supposed to happen again.

"No, I can’t upset him, no no no I’m good. I want to be good," Cecil says, his eyes start to tear up and he nearly screams when his arms are released and his legs can’t hold him up, causing him to fall down. Carlos follows him down, trying to catch him.

"Cecil, please. What happened? What did he do to you?" Carlos holds onto him, trying to get him to stand.

"Let me go! stop touching me!" Cecil’s voice raises as he tries to push Carlos off him, but his arms don’t work. More tears spill down his cheeks as he feels helpless.

"Kevin… I need Kevin," Cecil whimpers.

“Cecil please, please come with me, I need you. And I know you needed me.” Carlos doesn’t know if he should stop touching Cecil, but he doesn’t. He can’t, this is Cecil. His Cecil.

Cecil cries and begs for Carlos to let him go.

"I don’t want it to hurt again!" Cecil sobs.

He sets Cecil down gently, “Stay here?” Carlos asks, though he feels he doesn’t have to. He leaves for another room, searching for clothes in the house. Assuming Kevin is his evil double, he’d wear the same size, and Cecil’s old clothes are, well, not very wearable.

Cecil watches him run off and he slowly tries to stand up and cries when his feet fail to support him. He needs to stand back up or Kevin will hurt him. He wants to be Kevin’s good boy. He slowly stands, sobbing through the pain. Carlos comes back with a white shirt, boxers, and black pants. He finds Cecil trying to stand and rushes to him.

Cecil winces as Carlos holds onto him and he tries to squirm free, which doesn’t consist of much physical moving at all.

"N-no please, don’t do this to me" Cecil begs. Carlos is fighting his tears back.

"Cecil…" he tries to say something but his throat closes off and he decides to just try to get the clothes on him. Cecil is moving against him, but he’s so weak, and Carlos can feel it. Eventually he gets the clothes on him and manages to get Cecil on his feet, with his aid.

All the additional movement and fighting is only making Cecil more exhausted and it’s hitting him just how tired is, but he can’t let himself get taken away.

"No, please. Kevin will take care of me, don’t make me go," he whimpers. He can’t fight back anymore so he’s just slumped against Carlos. Carlos brings him in against himself and holds him tight in a hug.

"Cecil, I love you, do you understand? You need to come home," He can’t hide his tears anymore and Carlos starts to fight through the sobs to speak. Cecil is just making small wheezing noises at this point, the tears aren’t coming anymore and he’s terrified that he’d be stolen from here. This is his home, Kevin is his home. His eyes look at Carlos as if he’s a stranger.

"Cecil," he sees the way he looks at him and all he can do is sob out his name, his vision blurry. "Cecil" he repeats. He doesn’t know what else to do. He just holds Cecil as close as he can then grabs his hand tightly and starts to drag him out of the terrible house. But when he turns around, he sees Cecil’s tentacles, mutilated on the table. He whispers to himself, "no” and turns back to Cecil, understands his emptiness now, sees what had been done to him.

Cecil is a mess, even after such a short time. He wants Kevin to come home and save him, he doesn’t want to get taken away. His eyes pan to the table and his stomach feels a twisting ache. Everything is hurting now and he wants to be left alone. But Carlos drags Cecil out of the house, causing Cecil to sob as he was forced to move his legs.

“Please Cecil, we have to hurry before he comes back,” Carlos says as he finally gets him out the front door. Cecil doesn’t hurry, even if he wanted to he couldn’t hurry. Carlos has to carry the both of them. Cecil doesn’t know where they’re headed, but it’s taking them further and further from where Kevin is, and he’s scared. What if Kevin can’t find him again?

As they hobble off together a car pulls quickly to the house. Kevin comes out and finds them at the end of his driveway.

"No. You are not allowed to steal my Cecil!" Kevin yells and starts to run towards them. Carlos runs, taking Cecil with him. They already have a small lead.

Cecil’s heart aches when he sees Kevin and wants to reach out to him, wants to come home to him. Carlos is practically carrying him this time and all Cecil can do is let it happen.

Kevin makes a noise behind them, was that Kevin? It didn’t sound like a noise a person could make. Carlos tries running faster, heads towards the radio station. The portal he came through should still be there, he hopes.

Cecil wants to look behind him and call out but his voice isn’t there. He attempts to bite down on Carlos’ arm, hopes that fighting back will get him what he wants. Carlos winces in pain as Cecil bits down on him, despite it barely hurting.

"Cecil, please don’t." He doesn’t know what to say, but he needs Cecil to stay with him.

The monstrous noises from behind were only getting louder and more furious.

Carlos is halfway to the radio station when he trips and stumbles. He doesn’t fall, but Cecil does, and he ends up taking Carlos with him. Cecil groans as he hits the ground, making his head spin and his body ache. It’s not long before Carlos is back on his feet, but it’s enough time for Kevin to catch up. 

Kevin is furious that this man would try to steal his pet away, so when he finally trips, he lunges forward and attacks with his claws. Carlos tries to catch his hands before they scratch him, which he just barely manages to do as light cuts land on his face. Carlos is knocked over in the process, with Kevin on top of him, both struggling.

The sound of Carlos and Kevin fighting was close and Cecil sits up to watch, hoping this meant he was saved. Carlos delivers a kick to the right of Kevin’s shoulder, sending him backwards.

"That was not very nice," Kevin says, getting back up. There’s a snap of bone when Kevin grabs Carlos’ arm and twists. Carlos’ eyes shut and he screams, he wants to fall down as the world starts to spin, but he fights. Fighting is no where near Carlos’ strong suit, but he does it anyway, for Cecil.

Cecil wants to do something, but things start to look fuzzy around him. The fall didn’t really register mentally to him, but the impact is harsh on a body already so injured.

Kevin runs at Carlos, and slashes his face, giving him a gash on the left side of it. It burns as Carlos feels the blood drip down his face, and he swats at Kevin, only hitting air, before realizing that Kevin is now behind him. Kevin grabs Carlos’ hair, tilting his head back far enough to lick the blood on his face and glances over at Cecil. Carlos shivers at the feeling of that wet tongue on his face and struggles against him to get away, but somehow Kevin is so strong.

Cecil is weakly supporting himself on shaky arms and is vaguely watching, only seeing blurs as he had lost his glasses in the mess of these days. He could tell that Kevin’s blur was on top. His lips mouth out his name, but nothing comes out.

Kevin sees the need in Cecil’s face and wants to take him back inside his house, but he can’t while this person is attacking him. Everything suddenly hits Cecil like a brick and he blacks out, his face falling into the pavement below.

Kevin whispers into Carlos’ ear, “Cecil belongs to me now.” Carlos gets angry enough to break free, elbowing Kevin in the stomach and running towards the unconscious Cecil. He’s too heavy to carry by himself, so he slaps him a few times in attempt to wake him up. The third slap registers and Cecil looks up, his eyes still a bit fuzzy. 

"What’s going on?" he asks, having a brief period of forgetfulness. He tries blinking multiple times to adjust to the sunlight. Carlos grabs his back and arm to pull him up.

"We have to go, run!" He shouts and they move as fast as they can, not quite running though. Kevin catches up with them outside of the radio station, he grabs Carlos by the neck and slams him into one of the front windows, rendering him unconscious. He drags Carlos’ body inside.

Cecil hears the glass shattering first, and when he sees Carlos lying there, something hurts inside him, but not the kind of pain that Kevin gives him, it’s a softer, familiar ache, and Cecil can feel his eyes burn. There’s so much blood, and it’s Carlos’ this time, and Cecil is reminded that he once cared for Carlos, that he loved him so deeply and… he still does. Cecil looks at Kevin with wide eyes, terror. All these feelings, memories and love rush through him at once and the dependency on Kevin recedes. 

"Be a good boy and follow me Cecil," Kevin says to him halfway inside the building. Cecil stands there frozen in fear.

Kevin ignores Cecil for a while, trying to drag Carlos into the building, expecting Cecil would obey. So when he looks up and Cecil isn’t there, he can feel his anger start to bubble. He sits Carlos down onto a chair and quickly ties him up with his Strexcorp strength rope, good for all purposes! and goes back to where Cecil is.

Cecil’s head pounds in confusion, not understanding what he’s supposed to feel now. When the front door opens Cecil nearly jumps and his breathing spikes for a moment. Kevin grabs Cecil’s wrist and pulls him in.

"Do not disobey me again." Kevin commands and pushes him down in front of Carlos.

"I’m sorry! I-I just-" Cecil whimpers as he’s pushed and bites his lip as he looks up. Carlos looks pretty bad, not as bad as Cecil, but it sends another wave of pain through his chest momentarily.

"Carlos…" he murmurs.

"You’re going to make it up to me though, aren’t you?" Kevin says, crouching down in front of him. Kevin grabs his jaw and kisses deeply. Cecil gasps and presses into it gently, not as enthusiastic as before, now that he’s starting to slip back into his normal state of mind. His eyes keep darting up towards Carlos.

"Hurt him for me," Kevin says while pulling away. Cecil looks up at him in shock, did he actually mean that?

"W-what?" Cecil stammers.

"Go on Cecil. We all have to do our job, you want to be good for me, don’t you?" Kevin puts a knife in Cecil’s hand and pulls Cecil to his feet. Cecil’s breathing is getting harder as he stares down at Carlos and his palms sweat. He can’t do this. He can’t hurt Carlos.

"You can cut me up again," Cecil says through a trembling voice. He wants to take Kevin’s attention away from Carlos. He wants to save his boyfriend.

"Now now, don’t waste valuable time. Do it. Now," Kevin gets angrier with each word, grabs Cecil’s shoulders from behind and pushes him forward. Cecil’s chest gets tighter as he’s pushed closer, his eyes start to fill with tears and he trembles in panic.

"Please… Please you can do anything to me. I’ll go back home with you right now," Cecil begs. Kevin moves back to face Cecil, and narrows his eyes before punching him in the face. Kevin is getting frustrated, too frustrated, the drugs moving through his veins aren’t enough to push it away. He grabs the knife away from Cecil and slashes across Carlos’ neck. The gash only cuts one side of his neck, but the blood starts to pool out of him.

Cecil’s eyes widen and he’s in panic, rushing to try and stop the bleeding, forgetting completely that he’s supposed to behave.

"What did you do? O-oh god oh no, Carlos!" Cecil gasps. Carlos wakes up feeling Cecil’s hands on his neck and he immediately starts to lose consciousness again with the loss of blood. He feels something else too, it’s cold.. or warm and he can’t think about it too much because the edge of his vision is turning black.

Kevin hits Cecil away and slashes at Carlos’ chest. It’s not as deep this time, but the shirt Carlos has on starts to turn a darker shade.

"Don’t hurt him, please. Please! I won’t leave with him, I promise. I’ll stay here with you forever and do whatever you want. I’ll make you happy- just let him go," Cecil begs and tears run down his face. His hands… his own two hands are covered in the blood of his Carlos. He starts to cry harder as the memories of the last two days play through his head.

Kevin turns towards Cecil quickly, his eyes hard and filled with rage, his mouth, still grinning.

"Well that’s where you misunderstood, I intend for Carlos to die no matter what. He tried to take you and I just can’t forgive that."

Cecil’s heart stops for a moment and he just stares at Kevin. Something inside of him breaks and all the sorrow was boiling into a hot rage.

"What… What did you say?" Cecil growls. His eyes narrow dangerously and he grits his teeth. "You. Do not. Threaten my boyfriend!" he snaps. In an instant he was on Kevin with newfound strength.

Kevin’s back hits the ground hard and he drops the knife from his grip. It makes an echo when the metal blade hits the bloody, tiled floor. Cecil’s hands are around his neck, just like last time. This time he isn’t going to stop. He’s going to kill this monster. His eyes flame with hatred.

Kevin smiles under him, struggling just a bit to gain dominance, but Cecil won’t budge. Kevin tries to reach for his knife, but it’s inches away from his reach.

"I should have killed you before! You sick horrible monster!" he screams. Kevin chokes out his breaths happily, but digs his claws into Cecil’s hands desperately.

"I’m NOT going back with you. I’m going home with my Carlos. He’s mine and I’m his and I don’t belong to you!" he shouts. Kevin struggles to stay conscious, but soon his arms go limp and he’s not able to fight anymore.

Cecil could keep going if he wanted to but there’s Carlos to worry about. He gets up quickly and gets to work on the ties holding Carlos to the chair, and lifts him into his arms as soon as he’s free.

"I won’t let you die. I love you Carlos. I’m so so sorry," he whispers as he carries him back through the portal.

As soon as Cecil is entering the portal, Kevin coughs, regaining his consciousness. He’s too weak to move, but he watches them go, fading into the portal as it closes.

Cecil rushes Carlos to the nearest medical station, which luckily was giving treatments today rather than demanding organ donations. He doesn’t want to leave Carlos’ side, but upon seeing his own injuries, the nurses pull him away for his own treatment including cleaning and proper stitching.

Carlos wakes up with an IV in his arm and he’s unable to move his head. He hopes one of the nurses aren’t watching over him, but doubts they’d use his organs or flesh anyway, after all, hes not a proper citizen. Then he remembers, and all he’s thinking about is Cecil. Cecil, where is Cecil? He tries to sit up but he can’t, tries to yell for Cecil, but it comes out a whimpered gasp, one that hurts.

Luckily, despite all the things that are corrupt in Night Vale, those that work in the hospital have rather reasonable medical skills. Cecil is stitched up after all the cut flesh had been properly cleaned. His cuts and bruises are all tended to and he is kept in bed for proper rest where he sleeps for about twelve hours straight once he had been left alone.

Carlos is able to move after a few hours of being on some machine, a machine he suspects doesn’t actually do anything, but he’s alright to move, so he sneaks out on his own and finds Cecil asleep. He sits down and takes his hand in his.

"Cecil-" He starts to say something, he wants to tell him that he’s going to be alright, that he’s going to keep him safe, but he doesn’t know how. Cecil has been sleeping a long time and he can feel the rough warmth of Carlos’ hand against his. He stirs and slowly wakes, looking up at what appears to be a beautiful angel in the haze of lost sleep. Although that was a silly thought, there was no such thing as angels, there was something close to that though…

"Carlos," Cecil murmurs.

"Cecil!" Carlos says again, happy now that he’s awake, that he’s here with him, and not wherever that awful, horrible place was. Leaning over, he kisses Cecil’s forehead, hesitant to move away from him again, feeling comfort in the warm skin of his love.

Cecil lifts up his arms to wrap them around Carlos’ back. They tremble and he is worried this is just a dream, that he’d wake up back in Kevin’s kitchen.

"Are we home?" Cecil asks.

"We’re home," Carlos breathes happily against the hug. When they pull away, Carlos can feel the scars of where Cecil’s tentacle tattoos used to be. He wonders if they’ll grow back. Cecil remembers all the things that had happened before this point and his stomach turns.

"Carlos. I’m so sorry… For what I did," Cecil starts to say in a trembling voice.

"You didn’t do anything," Carlos kisses Cecil’s mouth softly, "It’s what that awful thing did to you." Cecil feels guilty though. There had been a time that he thought he wanted it, he felt like he had cheated.

"But, I-" Cecil starts.

"Shhh. Cecil. I’m just so glad you’re here. You’re going to be okay." He grabs him back into a hug, accidentally too tight at first before loosening his grip and apologizing. Cecil was alive, his Cecil was alive. There was still something so empty inside him, and Carlos couldn’t help but see it, but he was alive. He hopes that with time Cecil could allow this to be in the past. Hopes that someday this will just be a faint nightmare.

Cecil smiles faintly and closes his eyes again. Even with all the sleep he feels worn out. He runs a hand through Carlos’ hair and feels like, maybe, things would be okay.


End file.
